In medieval times
by Yours Miamaria
Summary: In längst vergangenen Zeiten galten Hexen und Zauberer als bedrohlich. Vier Hexen und Zauberer machen sich auf den Weg etwas gegen den Zerfall der magischen Welt zu tun und erschaffen etwas Großartiges: Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei!
1. Disclaimer

**Titel**: In medieval times

**Autor**: Miamaria  
**Genre**: FF über die Gründung Hogwarts  
**Anmerkungen**: Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände etc. gehören natürlich J.K.Rowling. Anlehnungen, wie mittelalterliche Ausdrücke etc., stammen aus dem Buch „Der Bastard von Berg". Als geschichtliches Hintergrundmaterial dienten das Buch „Die Ritter", sowie das Internet. Alles bisher Unbekannte stammt jedoch von mir!

Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld.

**Altersbeschränkung**: ab 10 Jahren  
**Kurzbeschreibung**: » …_Gesucht werden gar vier von Euch, vier Magische, vier Weise, vier Fähige, vier Herausragende aus der Zauberschar. …« _

Rätselhafte Nachrichten wie diese kommen überall dort in England an, wo noch der kleinste Funke von Magie zu finden ist. Nachrichten, klar adressiert und mit einer klaren Einladung. Aber ohne Unterschrift. Wer ist der Verfasser dieser Botschaften?

Schwierige Prüfungen, ein mysteriöses Treffen im Wald und zahlreiche neue Aufgaben sind die Ereignisse, die einigen der Empfänger noch bevorstehen. Doch Vier können all dies meistern und was durch sie entsteht ist wahrhaftig etwas Großes: Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!

**Kapitel: **7

**Wörter**: 13.505


	2. Kundgebung

Kapitel 1

**Kundgebung**

_»Hört, ihr Leute, ihr magischen,_

_ihr Zauberer und Hexenweiber,_

_hört her!_

_Gesucht werden gar vier von Euch,_

_vier Magische, _

_vier Weise,_

_vier Fähige,_

_vier Herausragende aus der Zauberschar._

_Vier ganz besondere Talente._

_Ihr Zauberer, ihr Hexenweiber,_

_hört ihr dies,_

_so macht Euch auf,_

_macht Euch auf, zu prüfen Euer Geschick, Euer Talent, Euer Besonderheit._

_Stellt Euch der Prüfung,_

_fürchtet Euch nicht,_

_denn gesucht werden gar vier,_

_vier Magische,_

_vier Weise,_

_vier Fähige, _

_vier mit unverwechselbarer Gestalt._

_Tretet heraus aus dem Schatten der Muggel,_

_erinnert Euch Eurer Herkunft, Eurer Art._

_Macht Euch bereit Euer Talent zu beweisen, vergeudet es nicht._

_Ihr Zauberer, ihr Hexenweiber,_

_vier von Euch werden gesucht._

_So macht Euch auf den Weg,_

_auf den Weg nach Caer Myrdinn,_

_zu finden im Süden des Landes._

_Macht Euch bereit,_

_wenn die Sonne zum fünften Mal untergeht _

_und findet Euch ein, zum 10.Glockenschlag._

_Fürchtet Euch nicht, _

_zeigt Euer Geschick,_

_Ihr werdet erwartet._

_Denn gesucht werden gar vier von Euch._

…_«_


	3. Die Auswahl

Kapitel 2

**Die Auswahl**

Die Sterne funkelten so hell und klar wie selten zuvor, in dieser eisigen Januarnacht im Jahr 986 nach Geburt des Herrn und ließen Caer Myrdinn in einem eigentümlichen Glanz erstrahlen. Aus den Ritzen der mit Fellen verhängten Fenster der Burg drangen dünne Lichtstrahlen und gaben der einstmaligen hochherrschaftlichen Residenz etwas Mysteriöses und leicht Unheimliches. Denn es musste zu König Arthus Zeit gewesen sein, als der letzte keltische Rhi hier auf dem Thron gesessen hatte und nach seinem Ableben war die Burg eigentlich verlassen.

Dunkel zeichnete sich der Wohnturm vor dem tiefblauen Nachthimmel ab und obwohl mehrere hundert Jahre vergangen waren seit jemand auf der Burg gelebt hatte, standen die Mauern noch immer genauso fest und unerschütterlich wie damals und hatten jedem Sturm und jedem Wetter getrotzt. Auch der bittere Frost in dieser Nacht konnte der Burg nichts anhaben und verfärbte nur die Bäume und Sträucher im Innenhof weiß.

Im Empfangssaal des Anwesens war von der draußen vorherrschenden Kälte nichts zu spüren. Im Kamin, in dem fünf Männer aufrecht stehend Platz gefunden hätten, loderten balkendichte Scheite und breiteten eine angenehme Wärme im Raum aus. Der Boden war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt, die Wände waren kreidegeschlämmt und beidseits der verhüllten Fenster sorgten Fackeln für spärliche Beleuchtung. Die Wärme, die vom Feuer des Kamins ausging, wurde noch verstärkt durch die Ansammlung von Menschen, die sich im Saal aufhielten und aufgeregt durcheinander sprachen. Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters und verschiedener Herkunft, erkennbar an ihren unterschiedlichen Gewändern, drängten sich durcheinander. Bauersleute in einfachen Leinenröcken, Edeldamen in langen Gewändern, reich mit Stickerei verziert, und sogar einige Ritter, in edlen Umhängen, die Schwerter darunter halb verborgen, waren zu erkennen. Nur in einer Hinsicht waren sich alle Personen gleich, denn sie alle trugen einen hölzernen Stab mit sich, der ihre Herkunft und damit auch ihre Zusammengehörigkeit bewies. Denn jeder von ihnen hier war ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe.

Aus ganz England, Irrland und Schottland hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht und waren in Caer Myrdinn eingetroffen, ohne recht zu wissen, was nun geschehen würde. Jeder und jede von ihnen hatte vor fünf Tagen die rätselhafte Nachricht erhalten, sich hier einzufinden. Niemand wusste wie, aber dieses sonderbare Pergament war bei ihnen erschienen und hatte sich, nachdem die rätselhaften Zeilen gelesen waren, in einer lodernden weißen Stichflamme aufgelöst.

Viele von ihnen hatte große Furcht ergriffen, als sie die Nachricht erhalten hatten, denn in Zeiten wie diesen war es ratsam, nicht mit Zauberei oder Hexerei in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Die Muggel verfolgten seit geraumer Zeit jedes noch so kleine Zeichen von Magie mit unerbittlicher Härte und in ihrer Angst vor dem Übernatürlichen, dem sie sich schutzlos ausgeliefert fühlten, hatten sie sogar dort gesucht, wo eigentlich gar keine Magie zu finden war. Die Opfer dieser Hexenverfolgung waren zahlreich gewesen und waren es noch, und auch wenn sich jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Muggelangriffe hatte schützen können, so hatten sie doch alle die Aufspürung ihrer Welt gefürchtet. Mehr und mehr hatten sich die Magischen aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen, lebten nun wie Muggel, kleideten sich wie sie und gebrauchten kaum noch Zauber, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nur noch wenige Jugendliche mit Zauberblut waren ausgebildet zum Zaubern, viele schienen ihre Herkunft völlig vergessen zu haben. Aber einige wenige Zauberer und Hexen erinnerten sich an die alten Sprüche und waren fähig genug, sie zu gebrauchen. An all jene war die seltsame Einladung gesandt worden und jeder von ihnen hatte sie angenommen, denn sie alle fühlten, dass dies etwas ganz Besonderes sein musste. Nicht nur für sie selbst, sondern für die gesamte Zauberwelt.

Aus weiter Ferne erklangen dumpfe Töne einer Kirchturmglocke, die mit ihren Schlägen die 10. Stunde der zweiten Tageshälfte ankündigte. Das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr in der Empfangshalle wurde augenblicklich leiser, denn alle versammelten Hexen und Zauberer warteten gespannt, was nun, da der Zeitpunkt der Einladung gekommen war, geschehen würde. Seltsam genug war es ohnehin gewesen, dass bisher kein Burgherr sie begrüßt hatte. Überhaupt hatten sie sowieso noch niemanden gesprochen oder gesehen, der der Versender der rätselhaften Zeilen gewesen sein konnte. Außer einigen Wachleuten am Burgtor und am Eingang des Wohnturmes, die ihnen höflich, aber schweigend den Weg gewiesen hatten, war tatsächlich noch niemand in Erscheinung getreten. Desto unheimlicher war es, als nun eine tiefe Stimme zu sprechen begann und ihre Worte in der Halle erschallten.

»Seid gegrüßt, ihr Zauberer und Hexenweiber, willkommen auf Caer Myrdinn!«

Die Menge war nun gänzlich verstummt und viele Blicke wanderten neugierig durch den Saal, um zu ergründen, woher diese Stimme kam. Als sie weiter sprach, schien sie geradewegs aus den Wänden zu kommen.

»Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr alle meiner Einladung gefolgt, ich danke Euch dafür. Denn unter Euch sind diejenigen, in deren Händen die Zukunft der Zauberwelt liegt, Eurer Welt. Ich werde Euch prüfen, solange bis ich die vier unter Euch gefunden habe, die die Richtigen sind. Nur vier von Euch werden es sein, aber sie sind mitten unter Euch, und seid gewiss, ich werde sie finden. Keines Eurer Talente wird verborgen bleiben, aber auch keine Eurer Schwächen. Wohlan, lasst uns nun beginnen! Sogleich werden Eure Namen erscheinen, einer folgt dem nächsten, Ihr werdet sie sehen. Erkennt Ihr Euren Namen, so tretet ein durch die Tür zur Rechten in den Rittersaal. Stellt Euch dort der Prüfung. Und seid gewiss, sie wird nicht leicht!. Doch gebt Euer Bestes, beweist Euer Talent, denn Euer Name kann von Bedeutung sein, wird er richtig eingesetzt und die Zauberwelt braucht Euch. Nun lasst es beginnen, Euch ein gutes Gelingen!«

Die Menge hatte atemlos der langen Rede gelauscht und kaum, dass die Stimme geendet hatte, erhob sich ein aufgeregtes Flüstern unter den Anwesenden. Zu mystisch und unheimlich, zu mysteriös schien dies, um unkommentiert zu bleiben. Denn wer war der körperlose Sprecher?

Eine leichte Unruhe erfasste die Halle, dann urplötzlich ein leiser Knall und augenblicklich wurde es wieder totenstill unter den Zauberern und Hexen. Hoch oben in der Luft über ihren Köpfen waren smaragdgrüne Buchstaben erschienen, die wie von Geisterhand in die Luft geschrieben wurden und sich allmählich zu einem Namen formten: »Alessandra Ancestor«

Eine braunhaarige junge Hexe im grünen Leinenkleid machte große Augen, drängte sich dann durch die Menge und verschwand schließlich hinter der Tür zum Rittersaal.

Ihr Name in der Luft verpuffte in einer grünen Rauchwolke und sogleich wurde der nächste Name in die Luft geschrieben: »Beatrice Bachelor«

Die nächste Hexe verschwand im Rittersaal. »Bruno Bossily«, »Connor Camden«,»Dorkas Douglas« und etliche andere folgten, einer nach dem anderen.

Jedem, der den Rittersaal betrat, bot sich das gleiche Bild. Ein Raum von enormer Größe, fünfzig Schritt Länge und fünfundzwanzig Schritt Breite hatte er. Vier mächtige Säulen trugen die Balkendecke. Die Wände waren zur Hälfte holzvertäfelt, den oberen Teil verzierten keltische Malereien; der Holzboden war in einem Hell-Dunkel-Spiel schachbrettartig verlegt. Zwei Kamine sorgten auch hier für wohlige Wärme, die Fenster waren ebenfalls mit Fellen verhüllt, um die kalten Wintertemperaturen abzuhalten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch, vor jeder Längsseite eine hölzerne Bank, auf die sich schon die ersten Prüflinge niedergelassen hatten. Auf dem Tisch befanden sich vor jedem Platz eine Feder, ein Tintenfass und ein Pergament, welches von allen sogleich in Augenschein genommen wurde. Dies sollte anscheinend die erste Prüfung sein, seltsam daran war aber, dass die Pergamentrollen allesamt leer waren.

Eine Hexe am äußeren Ende des Tisches warf unsichere Blicke zu den anderen, ein Zauberer gegenüber hatte das Pergament in die Hand genommen, und drehte es prüfend nach allen Seiten.

Nur wenige der Prüflinge kamen sofort auf die richtige Lösung, dabei war es eigentlich ganz einfach, denn man musste lediglich die Feder ins Tintenfässchen tauchen und seinen Namen auf das Pergament schreiben.

»…Euer Name kann von Bedeutung sein, wird er richtig eingesetzt…«, waren die hilfreichen Worte gewesen, die darauf hingewiesen hatten. Wer diesen Rat aus eigenen Überlegungen beherzigt und seinen Namen geschrieben hatte, der war unter denjenigen, die die erste Prüfung bestanden hatten und mit der zweiten fortfahren durften. Denn kaum war der Name geschrieben, so schien es, als würden die Buchstaben in das Pergament hinein gesogen. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, und andere Buchstaben, andere Worte erschienen.

_»Werter Freund, werte Freundin,_

_Euer Geist ist mächtig, Euer Verstand klar, denn der Hinweis wurde erkannt._

_Doch seid Ihr fähig, auch meinen Fragen Rede und Antwort zu stehen?_

_Habt Ihr den Mut?«_

Natürlich lautete jede Antwort auf diese Frage gleich, denn jeder und jede, dem sie gestellt wurde, beugte sich sogleich wieder über das Pergament, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb_»JA«._ Gleich darauf erschien ein Fragebogen und während diejenigen, die das erste Rätsel nicht alleine hatten lösen können, den Raum verließen (freilich ohne zu wissen, dass sie längst aus den Reihen der Infragekommenden gestrichen waren), widmeten sich die anderen den Aufgaben. Viele Fragen zu wirklich alten Zaubern gab es zu beantworten und nur diejenigen, deren Eltern und Großeltern noch Wert auf die Übermittlung alter magischer Traditionen und die Lehre von Sprüchen gelegt hatten und sich nicht von der Hetzjagd der Muggel hatten abschrecken lassen, konnten die Antworten niederschreiben. Aber es galt nicht nur Wissen zu beweisen, denn einige Fragen waren mit Intelligenz allein nicht zu lösen. Stattdessen sollte hier die Ehrlichkeit und der Mut eines jeden getestet werden. Und wer von ihnen die Fragen nicht mit reinem Gewissen beantwortete, war unter denen, die bald darauf die Feder niederlegten und den Raum verließen. Allen anderen wurde, sobald die letzte Antwort auf das Pergament geschrieben war, eine weitere Botschaft überbracht. Denn wieder erschienen Buchstaben auf dem Pergament.

_»Dies waren der Prüfungen gar zwei, mein Freund, Ihr habt sie gelöst. _

_Doch die schwerste, die dritte und letzte der Prüfungen kommt sogleich und wird zeigen, wie fähig Ihr seid, wie Ihr es aussehen lasst._

_Seid Ihr mutig genug, Euch einer letzten gar grausigen Prüfung zu stellen?_

_So folgt den Stufen hinauf, hinauf in die Kemenate. _

_Öffnet die Tür, doch seid gewarnt, man erwartet Euch!«_

Und auch wenn diese Botschaft über die letzte Prüfung wirklich unheimlich schien und fast alle der verbliebenen Prüflinge, kaum mehr als 20 Zauberer und Hexen, ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen mussten, so stieg doch jeder von ihnen allein, einer nach dem anderen, die steilen Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinauf, bis zu der Tür, die man ihnen genannt hatte. Das Herz klopfte allen bis zum Hals, als sie die Türe langsam aufschoben, die dabei leise in den Angeln quietschte und knarrte. Und jedem von ihnen stockte der Atem, als offensichtlich wurde, was dort wartete. Eine große Gestalt im schwarzen Kapuzenmantel stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, ihr Atem ging rasselnd und eine eisige Kälte hatte sich im Raum ausgebreitet, die normalerweise selbst bei diesen Wintertemperaturen hier oben in der Kemenate nicht vorherrschen konnten. Mit der Kälte, die bis tief ins Innerste der Hexen und Zauberer drang, wich gleichzeitig auch jedes Glücksgefühl, jede Freunde, jede Hoffnung. Trostlosigkeit beschlich jeden, der dieser unmenschlichen Gestalt entgegentrat, und als sie sich umdrehte und ihr augenloses Gesicht die Prüflinge anblickte und sie mit einer schorfigen, verwesenden Gliedmaße, die einstmals eine Hand gewesen sein musste, heran winkte, da stand allen die Angst in die weit aufgerissenen Augen geschrieben. Nicht wenige waren dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, eine Hexe fiel sofort mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen ohnmächtig zu Boden, ein Zauberer, das Gesicht in Schrecken erstarrt, riss die Tür auf und floh panisch die Stiege herunter. Andere versuchten verzweifelt mit einem ausweglosen Zauber die Kreatur zu vernichten, doch die Kälte drang nur noch tiefer in ihre Herzen und erlahmte alle Reaktionen, so dass auch sie bald ohnmächtig zu Boden glitten. Nur der richtige Zauber konnte hier helfen, der Patronuszauber, denn nur wer alles Glück, alle Liebe die er besaß in seinem Herzen ballte und den Zauber damit losschickte, konnte die grauenerregende Kreatur besiegen.

»Expecto Patronum«, erschallte die Zauberformel im Raum, mal laut, mal leise, teils nur geflüstert. Doch nur wer es schaffte, dabei an den glücklichsten Moment seines Lebens zu denken, auch im Angesicht der drohenden Gefahr, dem gelang es, statt eines müden silbernen Rauchwölkchens, einen echten Zauber zustande zubringen.

»Expecto Patronum», »Ich erwarte den Schutzherrn«, ein Schutzherr in silberner Gestalt, der den bedrohlichen Angreifer in die Flucht schlug. Dort sah man einen mächtigen Löwen, der mutig auf den Kapuzenummantelten zusprang, dort eine Schlange die drohend zischend ihre Zähne zeigte. Ein Adler schlug wild mit den Flügeln, ein Dachs fauchte und zeigte die Krallen. Noch andere Gestalten schlugen das Grauen in die Flucht, und auch wenn ihre Erschaffer auch diesen Teil der Prüfung gemeistert hatten, so waren auch sie aus dem Rennen. Denn gesucht wurden nur vier, vier von unverwechselbarer Gestalt und jener, der sie alle zu sich gerufen hatte, hatte endlich die Richtigen gefunden.

Und als die letzten Hexen und Zauberer hinter den Bäumen des nahe liegenden Waldes verschwunden waren, und die Sterne ihnen den Weg leuchteten, da ahnten sie nicht, dass oben in der Kemenate ihnen jemand nachsah und lächelnd nickte: »Bald werden sie es erfahren.«


	4. Die Aufgabe

**A/N: **Hier nun das dritte Kapitel. Würde mich wirklich riesig über Reviews freuen...

* * *

Kapitel 3

**Die Aufgabe**

Der Vollmond leuchtete hell auf die kleine Waldlichtung in der Nähe von London und die kreisrunde Ansammlung von Steinen in deren Mitte glitzerte, als bestünde sie aus tausend Diamanten, statt aus einfachen Bruchsteinen. Die Wipfel der riesigen Tannen schwankten leicht im Wind und eine alte Eule auf ihrem nächtlichen Beuteflug, erhob sich flügelschlagend in die Nacht, als wäre sie von etwas aufgeschreckt worden.

Tatsächlich knackte es plötzlich im Unterholz, ein Gebüsch wackelte und ein junger Mann, vielleicht 25 Jahre alt, erschien dahinter und trat auf die mondbeschienene Lichtung. Er war groß gewachsen und wirkte recht muskulös, obwohl nicht viel von seinem Körper zu erkennen war unter dem langen Wollmantel den er trug, außer den breiten Schultern, die sich darunter abzeichneten. Unter seinem Mantel blitzten ein edles Gewand und der Knauf eines Schwertes hervor; zweifellos gehörte der junge Mann dem Stande der Ritter an. Besonders auffällig an ihm war jedoch nicht seine Bekleidung, sondern sein dunkelblondes Haar, das ihm, einer Löwenmähne gleich, bis auf die Schultern fiel und sein hübsches, doch männlich markantes Gesicht umrahmte.

Der junge Mann trat näher an den Steinkreis heran und blieb schließlich unschlüssig stehen. Es schien, als hätte er jemanden erwartet, der hier auf ihn warten würde, doch niemand war zu sehen. Er blickte sich mehrmals suchend um, bevor er sich dann auf einem der Bruchsteine niederließ. Gedankenverloren griff er in die Tasche seines wollenen Mantels und holte einen hölzernen Stab daraus hervor. Er ließ ihn ein paar Mal durch die Finger gleiten, wirbelte ihn herum und war so in sein Spiel vertieft, dass er erschrocken zusammenfuhr und fast den Stab fallen ließ, als es im Unterholz abermals laut wurde. Ein lautes Knacken von Ästen war zu hören, eine Schar Krähen erhob sich laut klagend in den nächtlichen Himmel und Schritte auf dem laubbedeckten Waldboden waren zu hören. Das Gebüsch, hinter dem schon der junge Mann hervorgekommen war und auf das dieser nun atemlos blickte, wackelte erneut, diesmal allerdings heftiger, bevor sich wiederum eine Gestalt dahinter hervor schob. Eine etwas korpulente Frau im einfachen Leinenkleid zwängte sich durch die Äste, schnaufte leicht und schob sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich unter dem großen Dreiecktuch, das die Frau um Kopf und Schultern geschlungen hatte, hervorverirrt hatte. Sie klopfte sich die Äste und Flechten aus dem Kleid, bevor sie aufsah und den jungen Mann erblickte, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und sie beobachtete. Die Frau, sie mochte etwas älter sein als er, lächelte und trat auf ihn zu. Dann verneigte sie sich vor dem Ritter: »Herr, habt Ihr mich an diesen Platz gerufen? Ich stehe Euch zu Diensten!«

»Ich Euch gerufen? Nein, werte Dame«, antwortete der junge Mann erstaunt. »Ich dachte Ihr…? Seid etwa auch Ihr hierher gerufen worden?«

Die Frau hatte sich wieder erhoben und blickte den jungen Mann ebenfalls erstaunt an.

»Ja, auch ich habe eine Nachricht bekommen mich hier einzufinden. Ist denn niemand sonst hier, der uns gerufen hat?«

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, dann deutete er der Frau an, sich zu setzen und nahm selber wieder auf einem der Bruchsteine Platz. Auch die Frau ließ sich nieder und schob sich dann das Dreiecktuch vom Kopf, so dass es nur noch ihre Schultern umhüllte. Sie hatte vom Wandern heftig gerötete Wangen, so dass sie noch pausbäckiger erschienen, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Dunkelbraune Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Knoten am Hinterkopf gelöste hatten, fielen in ihr gutmütig wirkendes Gesicht, welches sie nun wieder dem jungen Mann zuwandte.

»Also seid auch Ihr einer von _uns_?«

Der junge Mann nickte und zog erneut den hölzernen Zauberstab hervor, welchen er beim Eintreffen der Frau schnell hatte verschwinden lassen.

»Godric Gryffindor aus dem Heideland«, stellte er sich vor. »Mit wem habe ich die Ehre? «

»Helga Hufflepuff aus dem sanften Tal mein Name«, antwortete ihm die Frau.

Gryffindor nickte. Dann fragte er: »Und auch Ihr, werte Helga, wurdet also hierher gerufen? Habt auch Ihr die erste Nachricht bekommen nach Caer Myrdinn zu gehen?«

»Oh ja«, nickte Helga. »Die erste Nachricht, die sich in Flammen aufgelöst hat, erhielt auch ich. Und ich habe mich sogleich auf den Weg nach Caer Myrdinn gemacht, denn weit ist mein Weg dorthin gewesen. Auch ihr müsst dort gewesen sein?«  
»Gewiss war ich das. Und ich habe alle Prüfungen abgelegt, alle, sogar die letzte. Eine wahrhaft grausige Gestalt wartete auf mich in der oberen Kemenate«, erzählte Gryffindor mit stolz geschwellter Ritterbrust.

»Auch auf mich. Denn auch ich bin dort gewesen und habe mich der Prüfung erfolgreich gestellt«, berichtete Helga.

»Auch ihr? Ihr seid mir gar nicht aufgefallen«, antwortete Gryffindor verwirrt.

»Natürlich nicht«, lächelte Helga gutmütig. »Ein Mann aus Euren Kreisen wird wohl kaum auf ein Mädchen wie mich achten!« Mit diesen Worten strich sie ihre Leinenröcke glatt, die eindeutig bewiesen, dass sie aus dem Stande der Bauern stammte, und ein Ritter hatte generell für diese Leute nicht mal ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

Gryffindor senkte leicht beschämt den Kopf. »Und doch, tragen wir auch andere Kleider, unserer Herkunft nach sind wir alle gleich. Es ist doch nur Muggeltradition, wie sich die Stände verhalten. Doch kenne ich es kaum anders, wuchs ich doch schon als Sohn eines Zauberers in Rittergewändern auf. … Sagt, wann kam die zweite Nachricht, die, Euch hier einzufinden? Von wem kam sie?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, bedauerte Helga. »Ganz plötzlich, eines Morgens, kaum eine Woche ist es her, kam eine weiße Eule, ein Pergament an ihrem Bein. Und darauf wieder rätselhafte Zeilen, wie schon vor 4 Monaten.«

»Genau wie bei mir«, berichtete Gryffindor.

»Also wisst auch Ihr nicht, von wem diese Nachricht stammt?«, fragte Helga.

»Nein«, schüttelte Gryffindor den Kopf. »Wer nur könnte Interesse haben, vier Zauberer und Hexen zu finden? Wer sendet rätselhafte Nachrichten? Wer…«

»Wer ist mächtig genug dazu, dass ist hier wohl die Frage«, wurde er von einer Stimme aus dem Hintergrund unterbrochen. Gryffindor fuhr herum und auch Helga wandte sich leicht erschrocken nach hinten. Unbemerkt von beiden hatte sich ein junges Mädchen, kaum 19 Jahre alt, auf der Lichtung eingefunden und stand nun mit breitem Lächeln hinter Gryffindor. Sie trug einen Mantel mit Kapuze und darunter eindeutig die Tracht einer Ordensschwester. Ein Schwall hellblonder Locken fiel ihr den Rücken herunter und während Gryffindor aufgesprungen war und sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihr seine Hand reichte, zeichnete sich ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln auf ihrem bildschönen Gesicht ab.

»Sagtet Ihr nicht gerade, es wäre gleich, aus welchem Stande man kommt, da wir doch alle gleich sind? Begrüßt ihr jede Dame so, oder nur die Geistlichkeit?«, fragte sie mit koketten Grinsen und nahm die ihr angebotene Hand an. Gryffindor errötete leicht, er schien von der Schönheit der jungen Frau bezaubert, und half ihr dann sich ebenfalls auf den Steinen niederzulassen.

Helga unterdessen schmunzelte. »Ihr habt gelauscht, mein Fräulein! Sagt uns, mit wem haben wir die Ehre?«

»Rowena Ravenclaw, Betschwester aus dem Orden der Benediktiner. Doch dies nur augenscheinlich. Tatsächlich bin ich eine von Euch, doch dass ich dies weiß, grenzt schon fast selber an Zauberei. Denn meine Eltern gaben mich vor vielen Jahren in ein Kloster in den Bergen, zu ärmlich waren ihre Verhältnisse, als dass sie alle Kinder durchbringen konnten. Dabei vergaßen sie, was sie sind, denn dies hätte uns aus der Not geholfen und mich vor einem Leben als Betschwester bewahrt. Doch es scheint, als sei mir ein bisschen Glück hold gewesen, denn im Kloster nahm sich sogleich eine Oberin meiner an. Sie hat meine wahre Berufung erkannt und gefördert, war sie doch selber eine von uns«, erklärte die junge Frau.

Gryffindor ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. »Also ward auch Ihr mächtig genug, dem grausigen Wesen entgegenzutreten? Ihr müsst eine begabte Hexe sein«, lobte er sie.

Rowena lächelte abermals, sie schien sich ihrer Wirkung durchaus bewusst zu sein, wirkte dennoch nicht überheblich oder arrogant. Stattdessen hatte sie etwas spitzbübisches, sehr jugendhaftes an sich, dass so gar nicht, zu den strengen Gewändern einer Ordensschwester passen wollte.

Spitzbübisch schien auch ihre Antwort an Gryffindor. »Mir scheint, als sei ich der Auserwählten Nummer drei. Fehlt nur noch der Vierte.«

»Tatsächlich«, nickte dieser. »Vier wurden gesucht, so waren die Worte, wir drei sind unter den Auserwählten. Ihr, Rowena, und ich, … und Helga.«

»Sagt, Rowena, ihr spracht davon, wer mächtig genug sei, nur der könne der Versender der Nachrichten sein. An wen denkt Ihr?«, mischte sich Helga in Gryffindors Geplänkel ein. Rowena wurde ernst, als sie antwortete: »Ja, es scheint wirklich so, es muss ein wahrlich mächtiger Zauberer sein, der dies zustande bringen konnte. Erinnert Euch an die Buchstaben in der Luft auf Caer Myrdinn. Und die Fragen. Nur wer die Zauber selber kennt, kann auch Fragen zu ihnen stellen. Wer in unseren Zeiten ist so mächtig?«

Sie unterbrach sich, denn zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht wurde die Stille des Waldes durch ein Rascheln und Knacken unterbrochen. Alle drei wandten ihre Köpfe und starrten auf das Gebüsch, hinter dem ein schlanker Mann hervortrat. Er war gekleidet wie ein Bürgerlicher, fast gänzlich in schwarz. In der linken Hand hielt er einen Wanderstock, in der rechten einen Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben, den er aber sogleich wieder sinken ließ, als er die drei Gestalten in der Mitte der Lichtung erblickte und auf die er nun zuschritt. Obwohl er kaum älter als Godric Gryffindor schien, waren sein Haar und auch sein Spitzbart, der sein Kinn bedeckte, silberweiß. Beim Näher kommen konnte man auch sein Gesicht erkennen, das ein wenig affenartig erschien und dem Mann einen etwas seltsamen Ausdruck verlieh. Bei den anderen, die sich mittlerweile erhoben hatten, angekommen, verbeugte er sich und sagte dann mit einer leisen, eigentümlich klingenden Stimme: »Salazar Slytherin aus den Sümpfen. Mir scheint ich bin der Vierte im Bunde.«

Die drei nickten und Helga bot Slytherin an, sich neben sie zu setzen. Auch er wusste nicht, von wem die Einladungen gekommen waren, wie er berichtete, und dass auch er, wie die drei anderen, eine Nachricht per Eule erhalten und sich gleich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte. Sein Weg war lang und mühsam gewesen, denn ein Bürgerlicher war selten auf Wanderschaft zu sehen und viele Muggel waren ihm argwöhnisch gegenübergetreten und niemand hatte ihm in der Nacht Unterschlupf gewährt. Nach Slytherins Bericht saßen sie eine Weile stumm auf den Steinen, einträchtig im Kreis, alle mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, bis ein leises Plopp sie aufschreckte. Urplötzlich waren sie nicht mehr nur zu viert, sondern eine fünfte Person war wie aus dem Nichts in der Mitte des Steinkreises erschienen. Die vier Zauberer und Hexen waren nicht im Stande sich zu rühren, sie blieben schreckensstarr sitzen und starrten atemlos auf den soeben Erschienenen. Er war sehr groß und trug eine blauschimmernde Robe, die über und über mit goldenen Sternen und Monden bestickt war und in der Taille von einem goldenen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Auch sein Hut war aus dem gleichen blauschimmernden und mit Sternen verzierten Stoff gefertigt. Über der Robe trug der Mann einen violetten Überwurf, der die Ärmel freiließ und bis fast zum Boden reichte. In der Hand hielt er einen goldenen Stab, an dessen Spitze sich eine goldene Verzierung schlängelte, und auf den der Mann sich mühsam stütze, als er auf einen der Steine im Kreis zuschritt, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Noch immer starrten die vier ihn regungslos an, denn keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Der Fremde hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass von seinem Gesicht, welches halb verdeckt wurde durch den Hut, nichts zu erkennen war, außer dem langen weißen Bart und den weißen Haaren, die unter der Hutkrempe hervorschauten.

»Nun meine Freunde, wollt Ihr mich nicht begrüßen?«, sprach er die vier mit einer warmen dunklen Stimme an.

Rowena fand als erste ihre Worte wieder. »Verzeiht, Herr, dass wir schweigen. Doch die Angst raubt uns unsere Worte. Habt Ihr uns hierher gerufen? Herr, wer seid Ihr, gebt Euch zu erkennen.«

Der Zauberer lachte leise und hob dann den Kopf, so dass man sein altes runzeliges Gesicht erkennen konnte und die stahlblauen Augen, die jeden in der Runde gutmütig musterten. »Habt Ihr mich denn immer noch nicht erkannt?«

»Herr«, getraute sich Gryffindor zu sagen. »Zunächst glaubte ich, Ihr seid Merlin. Merlin der Große Zauberer. Und auch jetzt, Euer Gesicht… Doch verzeiht, das kann nicht sein.«

»Warum, edler Gryffindor, kann dies nicht sein?«, fragte der Fremde freundlich. Godric Gryffindor schüttelte stumm den Kopf, zu keiner Antwort im Stande. Helga war es, die für ihn antwortete. »Herr, Merlin, der große und mächtige Zauberer, lebte vor fast 400 Jahren, er würde unsterblich sein, wäre er heute noch am Leben.«

Der Fremde schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf:»Nein, meine Liebe, das bin ich leider nicht. Auch meine Zeit wird kommen, und ich spüre sie ist nah. Doch du hast Recht, mehr als 400 Jahre sind vergangen seit mein Leben begann und bald wird es enden.«

Gryffindor zog hörbar die Luft ein, Helga starrte den Zauberer mit großen Augen an und Rowena hauchte: »Dann seid Ihr tatsächlich Merlin, der große Zauberer?«  
Dieser nickte: »Ja, der bin ich. Als Myrddin, Sohn des Movryn wurde ich geboren. Als Merlin, der Druide, der Weise, als Seher und als Berater Arthurs bin ich bekannt.«

Gryffindor und die beiden Frauen bedachten den großen Zauberer mit ehrfurchtsvollem Blick. Allein Slytherin verzog keine Miene und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er Merlin ansprach: »Herr, verzeiht diese Frage, doch wie könnt Ihr Merlin sein, wenn dieser längst tot ist? Denn wie man hörte, fiel Merlin einer seiner Schülerinnen zum Opfer. Er verliebte sich heftig in Vivien, das Fräulein vom See. Doch bald wurde sie ihm überdrüssig, sagt man, und sie lockte ihn durch verführerische Worte in den Bann seines eigenen Zaubers, den er ihr beigebracht hatte und sie sperrte ihn unter einem großen Stein in der Felsenschlucht am HartFell, wo er ein schmachvolles Ende fand.«

»Schön habt Ihr erzählt, werter Slytherin, schön nachgeplappert die alten Sagen, wie ein Narr! Denkt Ihr tatsächlich ich sei töricht genug mich von einer Frau besiegen zu lassen? Ihr habt Recht, wenn Ihr sprecht, dass sie mich in Ihren Bann zog. Vivien war von atemberaubender Schönheit. Und damit schaffte sie es mich zu überlisten. Ich war viele Jahre gefangen, doch seht, ich bin mächtig, mächtiger als alle Zauberer die nach mir kommen. Auch mächtiger als Ihr, Slytherin! Und ich habe mich befreit aus dem Bann, und hier bin ich nun.«

Slytherin hatte beschämt den Kopf gesenkt, aber seine Augen funkelten wütend, hatte Merlin ihn doch als Narr bezeichnet!

Rowena spürte die unterdrückte Wut des anderen und lenkte schnell vom Thema ab, indem sie Merlin fragte: »Sagt, großer Druide, warum habt Ihr uns gerufen? Euer Aufruf schien dringend, was sollen wir für Euch tun?«

Merlin seufzte leise und stütze sich erneut auf den Stab, bevor er antwortete: »Nicht für mich sollt Ihr es tun, sondern für Euch selbst und für alle Eurer Art. Seht, die Zeiten werden immer schlechter, die Muggel verfolgen alle Magie, ja, sie verfolgen und töten sogar unschuldige ihrer Art! Doch Ihr, die Magischen dieser Welt, zieht Euch zurück, versteckt Euch. Macht Euch mehr und mehr den Muggeln gleich. Die alten Zauber geraten in Vergessenheit. Und geht es so weiter, wird die Zauberwelt und alles Magische mit ihr vernichtet werden. Dem muss Einhalt geboten werden. Ich bin alt, meine Tage sind gezählt, auch wenn ich ein mächtiger Zauberer bin. Das Leben dauert nicht ewig, auch nicht für mich. Also schickte ich aus, nach Zauberern zu suchen, die noch etwas Magie in sich haben, die noch nicht vergessen haben und die gelehrt wurden, was es heißt zu zaubern. Und Euch wählte ich aus. Ihr seid die besten, Ihr seid die einzigen die fähig dazu sind. Nur Ihr vier gemeinsam. «

Stille herrschte nach dieser langen Rede des Zauberers, bevor es erneut Rowena war, die als erste wieder das Wort ergriff: »Sagt, wodurch zeichnen wir uns aus, warum gerade wir vier? Was ist besonders an uns?«

Der alte Merlin lächelte und stand mühsam auf.

»Seht her!«, rief er und hob beide Hände gen Himmel. Mit der rechten schwang er den Zauberstab und vor dem im Morgen ergrauten Himmel erhob sich eine farbige Gestalt aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Es war ein Drache in den Farben rot, gelb, grün und blau, der Feuer speiend in einen Regenbogen überging. In der Luft formten sich zudem Worte in schnörkeliger schwarzer Schrift:

_Draco dormiens numquam titillandus!_

Die vier Zauberer und Hexen blickten leicht geblendet auf das schöne Tier, das hoch über Merlin schwebte. Doch sie verstanden noch immer nicht, was dies sollte. Was bedeutete der Spruch, was hatte eine Drache mit ihnen zu tun?

Merlin erkannte die Verwirrung in ihren Augen und seufzte erneut: »Erkennt Ihr Euch nicht? Habt Ihr es noch immer nicht verstanden? Seht genau her, betrachtet den Drachen gut«, forderte er die vier auf. Und sie alle blickten erneut auf den Drachen, der jetzt tiefer gesunken und besser zu erkennen war.

Und dann sahen sie es: Godric Gryffindor sah das Löwenhaupt, Helga Hufflepuff erkannte die Dachskrallen, Rowena Ravenclaw sah die Adlerflügel schlagen und Salazar Slytherin beobachtete, wie sich der Schlangenschwanz aus Merlins Zauberstab schlängelte. Löwe, Dachs, Adler und Schlange, ihre Patroni bildeten den Drachen der alten keltischen Vorstellung. Sie vier vereinigt bildeten einen Drachen, einen Drachen, der stark sein konnte, der mächtig genug war und von jedem als Gegner gefürchtet wurde. Wecke nie den schlafenden Drachen, denn zu viert waren sie mächtig!

Merlin lächelte, als er das Verständnis in den Augen der vier erblickte. Er schwang den Zauberstab erneut und der Drache verblasste allmählich, während sich der alte Zauberer niederließ. Rowenas Augen glänzten, Gryffindor schien mit den Gedanken in weiter Ferne, Helga lächelte leicht vor sich hin und auch Slytherin schien beeindruckt. Er blickte Merlin fragend an: »Und was, großer Merlin, wünscht Ihr von uns zu tun?«

Auf diese Frage schien dieser gewartet zu haben, denn er straffte sich, stützte sich erneut auf den Stab und begann zu sprechen: »Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, den Verfall der Zauberwelt aufzuhalten. Die magische Welt soll nicht vergessen werden, junge Zauberer müssen an ihre Herkunft erinnert werden. Sie müssen ausgebildet werden starke und mächtige, fähige und weise Zauberer zu werden. Dies wird Eure Aufgabe sein. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Erschafft eine Schule, lehrt dort alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer, was auch Ihr einst gelernt habt. Bildet sie aus, nehmt sie nach ihrem 10. Sommer bei Euch auf und unterrichtet sie 7 Jahre lang, bis sie alles beherrschen, was ein Zauberer und eine Hexe lernen muss. Gemeinsam werdet Ihr mächtig sein, ich sehe eine große Zukunft Eurer Schule. Doch nur wenn Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin zusammen arbeiten, werdet Ihr und Eure Schule gegen alle Feinde erfolgreich bestehen werden. «

Verblüfft hatten die vier Merlins Rede gelauscht. Eine Schule gründen? Junge Zauberer und Hexen ausbilden? Auch wenn Schulen zu diesen Zeiten noch ungewöhnlich und nur für Privilegierte zugängig waren, der Gedanke schien den Vieren mehr und mehr zu gefallen. Denn waren die Magischen nicht auf ihre Art privilegiert? Eine Schule würde dem Verfall tatsächlich Abhilfe schaffen, dass war ihnen klar und noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatten, stand schon fest, dass sie ihre Aufgabe annehmen würden.


End file.
